Die vermisste Mechanikerin
Die Tochter des Meisterschmiedes von Honigfurt wird vermisst und er sucht sie! Die Story in short Die Tochter des Meisterschmiedes Dostur Löwenzahn und seine Frau Ehlah Löwenzahn wurde entführt! Die PCs müssen herausfinden was passiert ist und sie unbedingt retten. Ablauf der Quest # Einleitung und Vorstellung der Eltern, die etwas über ihre Tochter erzählen # Untersuchung des Hauses und ihrer Werkstatt # Verfolgung der Spuren # Ankommen an Höhleneingang welcher unter den See führt # Koboldhöhle # Zurücklaufen # Überfall von Häschern Thedems # Zurückkommen in Honigfurt Haus der Löwenzahns Am Haus der Löwenzahns ist eine große sehr edle Schmiede angebracht. Sie werden vom Vater zu Helenas Werkstatt gebracht. DIe Werkstatt ist nicht mehr als ein Schuppen unzählige Werkzeuge liegen auf einem großen Tisch und es schaut so aus, als ob sie eilig abgehauen wäre. Tinker tools erkennbar mit INV DC 15, außerdem damit erkennbar dass viele kleine Spuren mit Krallen zu erkennen sind, eine Spur führt nach draußen, DC 15 Survival '''5 Individueen. Außerdem kleine Schmauchspuren erkennbar. '''DC 20 INV '''Rote und Schwarze Schuppen. Spur aus klebriger schwarzer Flüssigkeit. Spurverfolgung Die PCs folgen einer Spur aus Öl. Alle 10-30 Meter finden sie einen Tropfen, bis sie zwei Kilomenter zurückgelegt haben und am Ufer des Rubinssees sind, wo in einer Böschung ein Höhelngang ist. Am Höhleneingang sitzen vier Kobolde, die den Eingang bewachen sollen. Dort sehen sie mehrere Totems der Kobold die aus ihren Schuppen und Knochen bestehen. Auf schlechtem Common steht dort noch ein Schild wo drauf steht: "''Betreten auf eigene Gefahr!!!" ''Einer der Kobolde versucht zu fliehen und die anderen zu warnen wenn die Hälfte tot ist. Kobold Höhle Der Tunnel der reinführt hat eine Falle: Krähenfüße, die 1d4 dmg machen für jeweils 5ft., ACR DC 10 oder zerstören, mit stealth check ob das auffällt Erster Wachraum 2 GIant Rats, 4 Kobolde bewaffnet, einfache Höhle mit Barrikaden und Totems die Eindringlinge verschrecken soll. Loot, 4 cp und eine Menge Koboldzöhne in einem Fass Gefängnis Hier wird Helena Löwenzahn gefangen gehalten, außerdem ist dort ein Kobold Magier der sich mit ihr unterhält so wie 3 Kobolden die ihn unterstützen. Die Gefängniszellen sind in den Stein gemeiselt und haben eigentlich nur Platz für kleine Personen. Loot keiner. '''DC 15 PER '''Geheimgang zum Essen und Crafting raum erkennbar hinter einem großen rollabren Felsen Pilzfarm 10 Kobolde, die aber schnell weglaufen statt zu kämpfen, Hinter sind unzählig viele verschieden Pilze angebaut. 4 Violette pilze greifen die PCs an wenn die die Mitte des Raums erreichen, auch heir kein notable loot. Essen und Craften 4 Kobolde + 2 swarms of rats, die ihre Handwerkserzeugnisse bewachen. Allerlei Zeugs geklaut, notable loot: '''DC 15 INV '''gut gearbeitete Hellebarde die als Lagerfeuer spieß dient. Hexenwache Hier keine Kobolde aber ein Greifenritter (Matthäus Fiedler, 21 Jahre alt, der an einem Pfahl angebracht ist und bewusstlos, hat seine Rüstung noch an. Viele Leichenteile und zeichen der HExe, Seetang und dergleichen. Schlaf und Thronraum Hier thront der lokale König der Kobolde, Kashakk. Dragonguard. Er bewacht ein großes Rotes Drachenei daneben ist ein Drachenei dessen Schale rumliegt. Notable Loot, Magische Drachenschuppe um seinen hals die in gold gefasst ist, die resistance gegen Feuerdmg gibt. Außerdem 100 gp, eine Brille (googles of night), 2 Rubin (10gp), sowie unzählige, kleine Knochen auf einem großen Haufen neben dem Thron aus Knochen. 1 Dragon shield, 4 Kobolde und 2 giant rats. Große Holztür zum Drachenraum Drachenraum Der Raum ist abgesperrt durch eine große Doppeltür auf der Schmauchspuren sind. An ihr ist eine Magische Falle angebrahct (Scroching Ray wenn jemand nicht draconic die Tür öffnet Wenn man durch die Tür geht riecht es stark nach Schwefel und auf einem Berg aus Kupfer/Silber und Goldmünzen schläft ein kleiner Roter Drache, '''Stealth DC 10, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Am Rand liegen mehrere tote Tiere (Pferde/Kühe/Schafe). An der Decke ist ein Loch (PER DC 15) aus dem der Drache regelmäßig fliegt um zu jagen. Er spricht auf Draconic und ist akutell sehr müde und wird die PCs nicht direkt angreifen wenn er geweckt wird, außer er wird direkt angegriffen oder die PCs kommen zu nahe. Er flieht wenn er weniger als ein Drittel HP hat. Der Raum ist zudem magisch gesichert,4 und alarmiert einen benachbarten Koboldstamm, der innerhalb 2 Stunden hier auftaucht um den Drachen zu rächen/verteidigen. Loot: 200 gp, 1000 cp, 265 sp, 5 Smaragde, 5 Rubine, 5 Amethyste, 1 Diamant, kampfaxt +1, 1 sending stone (Syril), rope of climbing, Shield of missile attraction, Erfinderrauma Hier ist der Erfinder der gerade den Greifen von Helena auseinander nimmt +3 weitere Erfinder und 2 Fledermäusen. Loot: 10 gp und einen Haufen schrott sowie Helenas selbst gebauter Greif, er reagiert auf die PCs und schaut sie mit großen Augen an und läuft ihnen hinter her. Fallen: Im langen Tunnel sind drei Fallen alle Falle nsichtbar mit DC 15 PER * Bärenfalle die von oben fällt ausgelöst mit snare * einstürzender Boden, DEX 13 sonst nach unten fallen, 2d6 pierc * Dragonbreathfalle, DEX 13 ausgelöst durch nicht draconic präsenz die größer als small ist => DEX 13 3d6 fire dmg # 15 ft. Krähenfüße, Dc 10 Acrobatics um drüber zukommen, sonst 1 schaden pro 5 ft. # collapsing roof, DEX 12 save, sonst 2 d6 bludg # pressure plate die einen vergifteten Bolzen los schickt. + 5 to hit, 1d10 peric + CON DC 10 save sosnt 1h poison # pressure plate, dann drachenatem attacke, DEX save 13 sonst 2d6 fire dmg # Runterfallende Bärenfallen, DEX save 12 sonst 1d10 pierc. dmg # Einstürzender Tunnel, snare löst Stützbalken, DEX 14 sonst 1d12 blud. dmg für alle und restrained, DC 10 STR check Eltern bedanken sich wenn Helena zurück gebracht wird, mit einer gp und einer cp für MDK sowie 50 gp und einem Schmiedeitem ihrer wahl das unter 100 gp kostet.